


Lose You

by Panda_Kai



Series: SanCio Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Kai/pseuds/Panda_Kai
Summary: It was said that the voice in your head was the voice of your soulmate. You could hear their thoughts, worries, but most of all, you could hear how much they cared for you.Sandalphon was slightly annoyed by it.Soulmates AUSandalphon's POV to You & I
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: SanCio Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I love SanCio but I also love a bit of angst. I'm so sorry.

It was said that the voice in your head was the voice of your soulmate. You could hear their thoughts, worries, but most of all, you could hear how much they cared for you. 

Sandalphon was slightly annoyed by it.

Every morning he'd hear a loud cheery " _ Good morning sweetheart _ " followed by endless chatter consisting of  _ "Take care of yourself today. Eat every two to three hours, make sure you intake enough water, and don't drink so much coffee because that dehydrates you. Don't fight me on this, you keep thinking about your coffee orders multiple times a day. You have at least five cups or more throughout the day, plea-" _ to which he would try to tune out and think of a loud  _ "SHUT UP!" _ . His soulmate was very compliant at least because he would always stop when asked. Though that didn't mean his soulmate wouldn't hum a little  _ "Don't drink too much coffee" _ whenever he thought of his order at the coffee shops. 

His soulmate had many thoughts throughout the day. Too many thoughts. So many thoughts that every once in a while Sandalphon would find himself wondering what kind of job his soulmate had. He knew his thoughts would slip to that topic because he'd hear his soulmate's thoughts pause midway and a cheerful  _ "Curious?" _ would ring in his head. 

"NO!" Sandalphon would respond aloud with a blushing face. He'd always forget where he was and get stares from the surrounding people.  _ "Shit, didn't mean to say that." _ he'd think and regret soon after knowing full well that his soulmate would hear it.

_ "Cute~" _ he'd hear his soulmate sing, no doubt from having heard how embarrassed he was.

_ "Don't you have something better to do?" _ Sandalphon would think, trying to change the subject.

_ "Have a nice day honey." _ he'd hear the cheerful voice again, before going back to previous thoughts.

Although Sandalphon would always say that he hated how noisy his head was, and how loud his soulmate was, he actually didn't mind the chatter. There was always something going on in his soulmate's head, which would make him feel like he always had company, even though they had never met. 

  
  


On days when Sadnalphon felt discouraged or had a scary thought, his soulmate's voice would ring in his head  _ "Don't worry, gorgeous, you can overcome anything" _ . 

Although it would cheer him up just to hear it, Sandalphon would hide his embarrassment with a scoff and think of a loud  _ "How would you know if I'm gorgeous? You've never even met me in person." _

A small laugh would be heard before his soulmate's voice would ring  _ "I'm not talking about your looks. I don't care what you look like. I love you for your thoughts. I love you for who you are." _ which would always make Sandalphon blush and wonder how his soulmate could easily share his feelings like that. He'd always be met with another laugh and a small  _ "Because it's you and you're worth it." _

  
  


One day, Sandalphon got the job of showing his new coworker around the business. Sandalphon remembers that day clearly because he came to the realization that his new coworker Lucifer loved coffee just as much as he did. He was so overjoyed to finally have someone to chat about coffee with, his thoughts were full of Lucifer and coffee outings.

_ "Congratulations Sandy. Don't drink too much coffee though." _ he heard and brushed off the thought. Drinking coffee wasn't a crime and there were far worse things that could be consumed.

Days and weeks passed and Sandalphon found himself thinking of his coworker more frequently.  _ "What's his favorite coffee? Where is he from? Why did he choose to come to this department?" _ were just a few of the neverending questions he had.

_ "Why don't you ask him?" _ came the voice of his soulmate.

So he did. 

Over the next few months, he got to ask all the questions in his head, and got to know his coworker quite well. Everything from childhood to the current life Lucifer led was ingrained in his brain. He knew his likes and dislikes, his fears, his troubles, his happiness and so much more. Yet it wasn't enough. He wanted to know more.

One day months after meeting Lucifer, he was waiting in line and thinking of his order, but found it strange that it was quiet. He figured his soulmate was busy and brushed it off, but then the next day, his soulmate still hadn't greeted him. Again he brushed it off and thought he was just busy. It wasn't until a week later that he wondered if he was getting the cold shoulder. His head was eerily quiet even though his head was usually full of the million thoughts his soulmate had.

_ "I'M SO HAPPY I'M GETTING A LARGE COFFEE TODAY!!! I'LL ASK THEM FOR THE STRONGEST BLEND!!!" _ Sandalphon thought as loud as he could, hoping to get a reaction out of his soulmate. He was getting tired of this game.

_ "Did you even love me?" _ he could barely hear the faint voice of his soulmate.

_ "What was that?" _ Sandalphon asked, relieved to finally hear his soulmate's voice again, though a bit worried that it sounded so faint and far away.

_ "I asked if you could get one for me as well Sandalphon?" _

It was Lucifer's voice. 

No matter what he tried, Lucifer would always respond to him. Days and weeks passed, but it was all the same. The voice that he was so used to hearing was gone, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had heard it aside from that time it was so faint and far away. The cheerful morning greetings, the kind words of encouragement, the small chiding whenever he ordered one too many coffees were all gone. He was always met with silence, to the point he wondered if Lucifer was even alive at times.

_ "Yes, I'm alive, thank you for asking" _ he'd hear the polite response and then nothing more. 

It was always quiet between them.

Too quiet.

_ "What was his name? I don't think I ever asked." _


End file.
